La fotografía
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Escregutos de cola explosiva   Harry   Fotografía   Una tremenda caída   Redacción para Snape   tomar una ducha juntos   Drarry. Corto y cursi  más de lo que debería  Slash. ¡Lee y déjame un review! Para Lolalipop ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de la diosa JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash, relaciones chicoxchico... Si no te gusta el genero y lo lees, moriras en 7 dias. Si te gusta el genero y la pareja, Bienvenido.

Notas del autor: ¡hola! yo de nuevo, Gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos, me llenan el alma. ¡Les eh traido otro Drarry! espero que les guste, esta corto y la historia es un poco cursi, pero a mi me gusto mucho, sin mencionar que me mato de amor.

Dedicatoria: Este fic es un regalo para Lolalipop, que hoy (01 de septiembre del 2011) esta de cumpleaños. ¡Gracias por ser una lectora fabulosa! te debo gran parte de mi inspiración, siempre me animan tus reviews, ¡Que pases un dia hermoso y lleno de alegria! un saludo y un fuerte abrazo desde venezuela.

Sin nada mas que decir... ¡Pueden empezar!

* * *

><p><span>La fotografía:<span>

- ¡Qué día de lo más bonito! – Dijo muy Alegre Hermione Granger, inhalando y exhalando profundamente el aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones.

Si era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba pero no demasiado. La brisa era serena y les acariciaba el cabello de vez en cuando. Los arboles se mecían y la yerba tenía un inusual toque de roció. Si, era perfecta tal y como debería ser una tarde del mes de abril, ni muy fría ni muy caliente simplemente perfecta.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos recordaron que hacían en los terrenos del colegio, se suponía que tenían que encontrarse con Hagrid para ayudarlo a pasear a sus escregutos de cola explosiva, la idea no era para nada alentadora y a decir verdad era un desperdicio usar ese día tan maravilloso para "Dar una vuelta con los tranquilos escregutos", Frase que era una total mentira los escregutos no eran para nada tranquilos y para justificarlo habían pocos debido a que les gustaba matarse entre sí.

- Lástima que tengamos que ayudar a Hagrid y a sus apestosos escregutos. todo gracias al chico que no podía decir que no- Soltó Ron, mirando de reojo a Harry.

- ¡Ronald! No es culpa de Harry… Bueno él fue el que accedió y nos metió a nosotros en el paquete… ¡Pero Hagrid es nuestro amigo! - Concluyo Hermione.

- ¡Gracias por la ayuda Hermione! – Dijo Harry sarcásticamente, si por su culpa estaban entre Hagrid y los escregutos – ¡Vamos no puede ser tan malo! – Les entusiasmo el moreno.

- Harry te recuerdo que esas cosas casi te comen en la clase pasada y a Hermi… - Ron se interrumpió porque ya habían llegado a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry toco la puerta y dijo en voz más alta de lo que se requería – ¡Hagrid ábrenos! Luego de unos minutos el guardabosque les abrió la puerta y dijo con voz muy fuerte:

- ¡Chicos! Pensé que no vendrían. ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!

- ¡Hola Hagrid! – dijeron al unisonó.

- ¿Cómo están? Saben… se que les pido mucho, si no quieren ayudarme lo entenderé. – Dijo el gran hombre con una mirada muy amigable.

- ¡Bueno ya que lo mencionas…

- ¡Claro que te ayudamos Hagrid!- Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el intento de Ron de zafarse de la terrible faena.

- ¡Bien! Se los agradezco mucho, ¿Por qué no empezamos?

Les tendió una correa para pasear perros a cada uno y seguido de eso los llamo para atar a sus respectivas correas un escreguto de cola explosiva. El escreguto de Hermione era muy pequeño mientras que el de Ron era demasiado grande y apestaba más que cualquier otro. Harry empezó a caminar con su escreguto como si este fuese una mascota muggle, lo cual lo hacía ver totalmente ridículo. Se detuvo y miro hacia atrás vio que se había alejado mucho de sus compañeros, pero cuando observo como el escreguto de Ron casi se lo comía decidió no regresar y seguir caminando.

La tarde era maravillosa, y aunque estaba con su escreguto no le importo sentarse debajo de un gran árbol que le daba una sombra increíble y relajarse un rato. Los estudiantes de primero corrían divirtiéndose, las chicas de sexto estaban en la orilla del lago y un pequeño grupo de Slytherin estaba reunido muy cerca de donde Harry se encontraba.

Este agudizó la vista y diviso a las odiosas y superficiales amigas de Pansy Parkinson, alrededor de esta. Al parecer se acomodaban el cabello y se retocaban con un pequeño espejo, a Harry se le revolvía el estomago de solo verlas, pero le dio curiosidad saber por qué se arreglaban tanto. El escreguto tiraba de la cuerda que este sujetaba con su mano derecha, lo jalo fuertemente hacia él y su escreguto quedo patas arriba, Harry no se molesto en ayudarlo y siguió mirando a las chicas que estaban componiéndose las túnicas. El moreno las miraba de pies a cabeza y pensó que sus esfuerzos por verse mas lindas eran completamente inútiles, seguían igual de feas.

Su escreguto logro volver a su posición inicial y ahora le tiraba del pantalón, Harry lo aparto y siguió mirando a las chicas, no comprendía que hacían, él jamás había visto a Hermione hacer eso y le parecía algo raro. De repente sintió como la cuerda que sostenía a su escreguto se le resbalaba de los dedos y vio como el animal iba hacia las chicas de Slytherin que ahora estaban todas abrazadas y mirando a un punto incierto delante de ellas, Harry se levanto y persiguió a su escreguto, lo tenía que agarrar antes de que llegara y hiciera desastres no quería tener problemas con ningún alumno y mucho menos con los de Slytherin que tenían como jefe de casa a Snape, al cual le debía una redacción. El escreguto corría muy rápido, paso por enfrente del grupo de chicas que se asustaron un poco al ver (y oler) al extraño animal.

Harry casi lo atrapaba pero se paro repentinamente, miro hacia un lado y percibió una luz enceguecedora, se llevo una mano a la boca, ya sabía la respuesta a sus preguntas respecto a por que las jovencitas de Slytherin se emperifollaban. Parpadeo por unos instantes, cuando su vista se aclaro vio como un joven rubio lo miraba con aspereza y fastidio. ¡Estaban a punto de tomarse una foto! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió mirar hacia donde ellas veían?, había sido un tonto en atravesarse de esa manera. Volviendo a la realidad súbitamente, vio como las chicas que tenia detrás bufaban molestas y escucho claramente como una voz, fría que arrastraba las palabras dijo:

- ¿Y es que acaso no te piensas mover? ¿No te basta con haberte metido en medio? Vamos Potter por más que seas "el niño que vivió" no te da derecho a entrometerte en las fotos de los demás. – Le espeto Draco Malfoy, su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol y sus ojos se veían más claros que de costumbre.

- Lo… Lo siento… de verdad que no sabía, no te vi… y Lo si… - Fue interrumpido, por la altanera Pansy Parkinson que le dijo:

- Obvio que no sabias, ¡Ahora muévete!

Harry bajo la mano que tenía cerca de su boca, la miro con desprecio y salió de en medio. Las chicas se volvían acomodar, Draco tomaba nuevamente la cámara y se ponía en posición. Harry recordó que tenía que regresar a donde estaban sus amigos, y buscar a su escreguto correspondiente, sería una calamidad dejarlo por ahí y que hiciera de las suyas.

El animalejo estaba cerca las raíces de un árbol que estaba al límite del bosque prohibido, Harry se acerco y agarro la correa para perros que estaba sujeta a la cola de su escreguto, ya que no tienen cabeza. Este enfureció y lanzo una flama de brillante fuego, Harry se echo hacia atrás, flaqueo y se resbalo a los pies del bosque, el fango que estaba muy húmedo hacia que Harry se deslizara e intento agarrarse de la raíz prominente más cercana que vio pero se le escurrió de los dedos, maldijo por lo bajo, se estaba rasguñando y ensuciando pero no conseguía parar, hasta que llego a un montón de hojas secas recién caídas a la orilla de un gran árbol con el que por fin se estrello.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo intento pararse agarrándose del árbol; cuando estuvo de pie, se tambaleo hasta llegar al principio del bosque, no vio a su escreguto y francamente no le importaba, ¿Por qué demonios acepto ayudar a Hagrid? Bueno el era uno de sus mejores amigos y necesitaba ayuda, cuando Hagrid se lo pidió el otro día en clases Harry no pudo negarse, pero ahora solo quería patear al horroroso animal que lo había avergonzado y había hecho que se resbalara. Harry llego a paso lento a la cabaña de Hagrid y vio como este acariciaba al animal como si fuese un cachorro. Hermione y Ron se acercaron corriendo, lo miraron como si no pudieran creer lo que veían.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? Encontramos a tu escreguto pero… ¿dónde estabas? – Le dijo Hermione limpiando un poco su túnica. (la de Harry)

- El escreguto se me escapo y cuando lo iba agarrar de nuevo me resbale. – Dijo mirando con rencor al animal que Hagrid guardaba en una caja con todos los demás. Y claro omitió el embarazoso detalle de la foto.

- Bueno por lo menos tu túnica solo necesita una lavada, ¡Yo necesito una nueva! – Ron señalaba un trozo chamuscado de tela negra.

- ¿Y el resto, de la tunica? – Pregunto el moreno.

- Créeme no quieres saber lo que paso. – Admitió Hermione que miraba como Hagrid inútilmente les daba de comer a los problemáticos escregutos de cola explosiva.

~OO~

Draco Malfoy estaba caminando por el subterráneo, dirigiéndose a su sala común, cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a sus mejores amigos reunidos y charlando cómodamente. En la sala también habían algunos alumnos de grados menores sentados en las butacas, se dirigió a su grupo y vio como Pansy y sus amigas veían la foto que hace unas horas él les había tomado, Pansy se le acerco con una sonrisita y le dijo:

- ¿Qué tal quedo? ¡Salimos muy lindas! ¿Verdad?- En la foto estaban las cinco chicas, que sonreían y retorcían la punta de sus cabellos con los dedos (Las fotos se movían).

- Si bellísimas. – Dijo con sarcasmo, que al parecer las chicas no notaron.

- Gracias por habernos tomado la foto. – Le sonrió Parkinson que tenía en su otra mano una foto del mismo tamaño que la anterior. Draco no recordó haberles tomado otra foto, y sin más pregunto:

- ¿Y esa otra foto?

- ¡Ah! Esta es la que por error le tomaste a Potter, el chico que revelo las fotos me la entrego, pensaba botarla…- Dijo mirando con asco la fotografía.

- No, dámela… después de todo yo la tome… por error claro. – Aclaro Malfoy.

- Pero, ¿para que la quieres? – Le pregunto muy extrañada.

Draco solo la miro, con un gesto malévolo en su cara; Ella sonrió y le entrego la foto. Pansy supuso que Draco haría algo malo con ella, Este subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación. Se sentó en su cama y miro la fotografía, la verdad no pensaba hacer nada malo con ella. Observo como en la foto las chicas se tapaban los rostros o se volteaban para no ver la cámara mientras cierto moreno miraba directamente hacia el camarógrafo y se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Por un momento Draco pensó que los ojos verdes de Harry eran verdaderas esmeraldas, como esas que están dentro del reloj de arena de Slytherin. Hermosos y brillantes, y su rostro mostraba una tierna expresión de asombro se veía muy apenado y un tenue rubor cruzaba sus mejillas. Draco sonrió… ¿Sonrió? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era Potter el de la foto, su peor enemigo y eterno rival. Agito la cabeza como si con eso lograra olvidar lo que había pensado, pero aun así no quería botar la foto, era lo único que tenia de Harry, la quería como aun tesoro; Amaba a ese moreno, pero el destino de ellos era estar separados su amor no sería correspondido, así que la guardo adentro de su libro de pociones, con la esperanza de verla cada vez que el quisiese, esa fotografía era lo más preciado que tenia. Con parsimonia se planteo ir a la biblioteca y terminar la redacción para Snape.

~OO~

Era tarde, estaba embarrado de lodo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No era el mejor día de Harry Potter, y por si fuera poco tenía que terminar el ya empezado trabajo para Snape. No quería hacer nada solo bañarse y dormir. Se dirigía a la biblioteca a investigar en algunos libros, faltaba poco para llegar a la dicha estancia, cuando diviso una figura alta y esbelta al frente, de ojos grises y de cabello amarillo casi plateado. Al principio sintió pena al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde pero luego se propuso ignorar al rubio y cuando se acerco a la puerta este le dijo:

- Sabes Potter hay un sitio que se llama baño, en donde las personas normales se asean… y si creíste que esa era la puerta estas equivocado. – Rio por lo bajo. – Me gustaría saber quién te uso para limp… - Pero callo, al ver como esos ojos verdes lo miraban amenazadoramente, los mismos orbes de la foto. Se veían cansados y angustiados. Por un momento sintió ganas de ayudarlo.

- ¡Pues si tanto te molesta no te sientes cerca de mí! Y no necesito que te burles otra vez, pero descuida te llamare cuando este de humor para que se rían de mi. – Le reprocho, clavo sus ojos en los de su atacante.

- ¿Y bien que te sucedió ahora?- pregunto no muy seguro de porque lo hizo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿O es que le mandaras flores?

- Solo preguntaba, cara rajada. Y si flores estará bien.

- No estoy de humor. – Harry iba a explotar en cualquier momento, toda paciencia tiene un tope.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Draco jalo a Harry por el brazo y lo condujo hacia una habitación cercana, este forcejeaba y trataba de soltarse, Draco lo empujo adentro y cerró la puerta. Harry se tambaleo le dolía la pierna, pero eso no lo detuvo saco su varita, dispuesto a atacar al rubio. Este también la saco, y dijo:

- ¡No quiero pelear! Yo sol… - Harry lanzo un Stupefy, que le paso rozando la oreja.

Draco no se quedo atrás aunque su intención no era pelear, quería desarmar a Harry y hacer que este le escuchara le lanzo un expelliarmus pero Harry lo bloqueo y como todo león furioso bramo otro Stupefy que le dio a Draco en todo el pecho e hizo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Soltó su varita que fue a parar lejos de él y su libro de pociones voló hasta caer cerca de sus pies que al abrirse con un sonoro golpe libero de su interior unos cuantos papeles dentro de esos el principio de su redacción.

Harry observo la escena complacido, él le había ganado ahora solo tenía que irse con la cabeza en alto. Pero algo lo paro, vio como en un pedazo de papel algunas caras se movían, se acerco tomo la foto, y se vio así mismo, no lo podía creer, era la misma foto en la que se había atravesado, le dio pena ver su expresión en el papel pero más lo extraño saber que Draco la tenia ¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿Por qué la revelo? Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio lo miraba para ver su reacción, estaban al mismo nivel y Draco solo lo miraba, el silencio era incomodo. Le gusta, si, le gustaba estar cerca de él. Harry no lo acababa de entender, Malfoy tenía una foto donde el aparecía y por un momento había pensado que le gustaba estar así solo y cerca de Draco. Ese día había sido una completa locura.

- ¿Por qué tienes esta foto? – Pregunto el moreno.

- Es mía, después de todo yo la tome. – Respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Yo salgo en ella, y si tú la tienes no debe ser nada bueno, así que dime la verdad ¿Por qué tienes esta foto?

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡Es mi foto, Yo la tome! – Se defendió y sin más agarro la foto por el otro extremo.

- ¡Suéltala! – Grito Harry que forcejeaba intentando que el rubio soltara la foto.

Harry jalo más fuerte y como debía suponerse la foto se rompió y cada uno se quedo con una mitad, Draco miro su parte y vio que los ojos de Harry seguían en ella, suspiro y se lanzo hacia el moreno para quitarle la otra parte de la foto, Harry permitió que Draco se quedara con ella y se dio cuenta como este intentaba unirlas sin ningún resultado.

- Tal vez con un hechizo Reparo, pueda componerla. – Susurro mas para sí que para el moreno.

- No entiendo, ¿Para que la quieres?

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Ya hiciste suficiente. – Le incrimino Draco.

- ¡Tú fuiste el que me llevaste hasta aquí! Es tu culpa por buscar pelea. – Espeto Harry.

- ¡Yo no buscaba pelea! ¡Intente decírtelo!

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces qué quieres? – Pregunto confundido el-niño-que-vivió.

- Solo quería hablar contigo, ¡Pero no importa! – No quería que Harry empezara a sospechar de la foto.

- ¡Vamos dime! Además si es viniendo de ti debe ser muy importante. – Insistió.

- ¡Nada solo vete!

Levanto la mirada, y vio a Harry, su boca, su cabello y sus ojos verdes lo miraban escudriñaban su rostro, era como si pudieran ver lo que sentía. No podía hablar estaban muy cerca, ambos sentados en el suelo. Harry pensó que el rubio sufría un debate interno, lo miraba como si no hubiera un mañana, observaba sus ojos; El moreno creyó por un momento que a ver visto como el rubio movía los labios pero no escucho palabras. Solo el silencio. Solo ellos en esa habitación. No aguantaba, pero no sabía lo que quería por un momento no sabía qué hacer. Draco no lo soporto y despego la vista, se sonrojo y miro los ojos de Harry que lo miraban desde la foto; La mano de Harry se elevo y lo agarro del mentón. Su voz sonaba ronca, pero no llegaba con aspereza era suave y apacible.

-_ No me dejes de mirar… Me gus… Me gustan tus ojos._

Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería besarlo. ¿Y si lo golpeaba? Además tal vez se refería al color de sus ojos. Por su parte Harry supo lo que quería. Sin previo aviso, con total libertad, le beso, sobre los labios suaves y dulces como la miel. Malfoy cerró los ojos, y entrelazo sus dedos por el cabello negro azabache de Harry, lo estaba besando, le gustaba. Harry se separo y lo miro, quería repetido veinte veces más, pero la realidad lo golpeo como una roca. Ellos se odiaban.

_Me gustan tus ojos Harry… me gusta esta foto es lo único que de ti puedo tener, por eso la conserve; Dijo Draco acariciándole algunos mechones del cabello._

_A mí me gustas tú… eso engloba todo… pero para que una foto me puedes tener a mi; le sonrió con picardía, al diablo las rivalidades._

Harry abrazo a Draco, lo envolvió en sus brazos no quería dejarlo ir le encantaba tenerlo así. El rubio rodeo su cuello, lo beso, profundamente; Era dulce, delicioso y delicado, sin dejar de ser excitante, era exquisito. El moreno recostó a su rubio que seguía besándolo. Mordió sus labios, finos y perfectos. El toque de Draco era frio lo hacía estremecerse. Harry bajo a su cuello y lo mordió, quería dejarle muchas marcas que dijeran que eso era de él; lentamente arremetió contra su oreja y dijo provocadoramente:

_¿Qué querías decirme?_

_Te amo…_

_Yo… también Te amo… No le tomaras fotos a más nadie… y solo yo te besare; le mordía el labio inferior._

_Eres muy posesivo… me gusta; le volteo y quedo encima de él mientras también le besaba._

_… Pero Harry yo voy arriba; sonrió._

La redacción de Snape quedo en el pasado, luego se la pediría a Hermione. La fotografía rota reposaba a un lado del suelo y los papeles regados por todas partes. … Y claro Draco ayudo a Harry a bañarse.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente, el moreno pensó en dar una vuelta con los tranquilos escregutos mas seguido.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les guste! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lolalipop! Dejenme reviews para saber que tal me quedo la historia, ¡Acuerdense que ellos (los reviews) son la azucar que necesito para esribir! Gracias por leer.<p>

*LEER*: esta historia data del cuarto libro (el caliz de fuego) como es obvio por los escregutos (que solo aparecen en este libro y se mencionan en otros) ambos harry y draco le deben una redaccion a snape por eso van a la biblioteca, y creo que lo demas es obvio asi que no hace falta explicarlo (realmente todo es obvio pero por si las moscas)

Respuestas:

Natalypm: Jajajaja considerare escribir un libro, pero por ahora no esta en mis planes. aunque no es mala idea ¡Gracias por el review! tqm ;)

TheDarkAngel: JAJAJAJAJA me dio mucha risa lo del matrimonio, gracias por ser mi fan numero 1, un abrazote \o/

Verously: Jajaja como a nataly, un libro no esta en mis planes pero lo considerare. y ya tengo una compradora \o/. Y sobre los vampiros no me gustan, asi que no escribo de ese tema, ademas me aburre y me parece muy cliché, (sin mencionar que soy fan de stephen king y su libro salem's lot. veo a los vampiros como son, seres horribles y sin alma, no me gusta twilight) ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) (espero no molestarte)

Katalin: ¡Gracias por el review! y lo de los vampiros te respondo lo mismo que a verously (espero no molestarlas)

lolalipop: ¡Gracias por lo del club de fans! muy linda ¡espero que te guste! fc :)

Mariohn: ¡Gracias por tu rr! yo también odie a Pansy, pero es por celos.

¡Gracias por todo! Estare un tiempo sin publicar algo, pero es que estare ocupada. ¡Hoy me voy a hogwarts!, por eso publique la historia en la madrugada. Aunque creo que mi proxima historia sera un (ObixAni de star wars) pero no es seguro, lo que si les digo es que mi proximo Drarry sera una historia con varios capitulos, asi que esperenla luego dare mas detalles...

Sin nada mas que decirles hasta pronto ¡Gracias por los reviews que se que me dejaran! besos

¡Lluvia de reviews para maria! :3


End file.
